


Change

by sleepii



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: You admired Twinblast, being an amazing hero and team carrier. Finally asking him out to lunch, he spills the beans about something personal.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there was little to no Paragon fanfictions and thats really sad! I had to contribute to it really.   
> I'm also writing this at 2 am so there's bound to be some typos and such ; ; I'll correct it later

With a slight huff, you wiped your forehead of the sweat that started to emerge. You and the team just finished attacking the enemy core, winning at the very last second.

 

Looking back on the two teams, everyone was congratulating each other. You were so grateful on facing against non-toxic enemies, seeing as though its a miracle to find those these days. You gave your thanks and wishes to the other team and headed back to base. While heading back, you glanced over to a teamate, Twinblast. He practically carried your team now that you think about it!

 

He was giving a shy smile as several people gathered around him, giving praise and thanking him on his work today.

 

You've had your eye on him for a while, but never made a move. You tend to stick to the back lines as a support, healing up the damage dealers and tanks when they need it.

 

You did from time to time had to take the same lane as he takes as well, patching him up and assisting him with clutch kills. He would always be really thankful for your help and pat your shoulder or give you a genuine smile.

 

Even with spending alot of time with him, you still felt far from him. You two didnt spend time together outside of battles since you were way too awkward around him. Even saying hello was a challenge for you sometimes.

 

You really wanted to get to know him better, but the woman in the team would warn you about his tendicies. Twinblast wasn't really the type of person to stay dedicated, the proof being that he has multiple children from multiple girls.

 

While that made you a bit fearful, you still clung to hope. Maybe he's changed. Maybe he learned the error of his ways and has become a better person now?

 

Stuck in your thoughts, you look over at him again and see him waving at the gathering, heading off to base finally.

 

_This could be your chance. You have to do it now, or else you'll chicken out for the 20th time._

_Just get it over with._

 

Tapping your foot against the ground, you groan at the battle you were having with you and your mind.

 

He was starting to get farther and farther away, and you were losing your chance fast.

 

Finally forcing yourself to suck it up, you patted your checks repeatedly, hyping yourself up. You make a 180, walking quickly to Twinblast.

 

After catching up to him, you gently poke his shoulder two times, getting his attention.

 

" Oh, (Y/N) ! What's up sweetcheeks? " he says, flashing a smile.

 

" U-Um.. " you muttered out. Of course you were already messing up. After a second of looking down to think about your next dialogue, you look back up at him, into his amazing blue crystal eyes. You got lost in them, as they perfectly matched his chiseled yet built body, causing a blush to form on your cheeks.

 

" Yyyyes? " Twinblasts asks, a clear look of confusion being placed onto his face. That quickly put you out of your trance, placing an even deeper red on your face. " a-ah , yea err.. I was wondering if uh.. " It was taking so much of your willpower to just say these lines. Just spill it out! Get it done already!! you thought to yourself. " if um, you wanna get a bite? Since ya know, we should probably relax after such an intense fight and it would be pretty fun to hang with a teammate out of the job ya know? " you finally said it. You started to overthink, multiple endings started popping in your mind.

 

_Is he gonna say yes? Will he say it out of pity? Maybe he'll reject? He looks like the type of person to be constantly busy. Maybe you shouldn't have asked him-_

 

" Mmm yea sure ! I'm down~ "

 

You immediately snapped out of your thoughts, getting your answer.

 

" Wait, really? " you had an expression as if you had just won the lottery, making him laugh.

 

_God that laugh._

 

" Of course, I'd love to get to know you better anyways ! It would be pretty awkward always getting teamed up with someone you barely know. " he replies. Turning around and looking back at you, he gives you another smile.

 

" I gotta put my weapon and work clothes away, then we can go, alright babe? "

 

Your eyes go wide for a second, then going back to normal as you remembered that you were told that he would act like this. You nodded and  informed him the location that you would like to relax at, a regular coffee shop you tend to go to for motivation and calmness in your hectic life.

 

He nods back, giving you a wink.

 

" See you there. " and with that, he strided his way to base.

 

You took a second to calm your heartbeat, letting out a sigh of victory. It was one step closer to getting to know him, and you finally did it.

 

Feeling some closure, you also headed to base to change and get ready.

 

*** T I M E  SKIP ***

 

You plopped onto your common spot in the shop, in the back next to a window. It was a two story coffee shop, so you glanced down at the people walking around and enjoying life. You watched them, not noticing a figure heading towards your table.

 

It lightly knocked on the table, not wanting to startle you. You look over at them, seeing that it was Twinblast. " Oh, didnt see you there, hello. " You were surprised at how casual his clothing was when he was out of battle.

 

He was wearing a red plaid button up short sleeved shirt, a plain white tee, black tight jeans and some converse sneakers. Even with ordinary items he still looked amazing. All you were wearing just just a light brown skirt with a brown sweater, a white shirt and some makeup.

 

" Is this seat taken Princess? " he says with a sly smile, his hand placed into the only other chair on at your small table.

 

" I mean, it is reserved for a man named Twinblast. Do you know of him? " you jokingly reply with a michevious look, wanting to play along. You only really did this to hide the blush slowly creeping onto your face again.

 

That got a chuckle out of him, pulling out the chair. " I might yes. " sitting down, he pulls the chair back in, both your knees practically touching.

 

" You haven't been here long, have you? " he asks with a concerned look. " Oh nono, I haven't. Don't worry. " you say, grateful for his worry.

 

" Ahh, that's good. " looking relieved, he picks up the menu from the table and you do as well. There were so many choices to make, which should you pick today?

 

After a minute or two, a waitress comes around with a pen and notepad. " Are you two ready? "

 

You both look up at each other, wondering who's gonna order first.

 

That's when he decides to go first and orders a small muffin and a coffee to go along. Once he's done, you ordered (F/S/F) with hot chocolate.

 

Once she jots it all down, she flashes you both a smile. " Alright, I'll bring it right up when its done! Also quick side note, " she starts whispering to you both " you two are a really cute couple~ " she giggles to herself as she walks away.

 

You and Twinblast sit there with shock on your faces. Both of you had tints of red on your cheeks, you having the most. He rubs the back of his neck, as a way to put his mind on something else for a second. You both let out a slight nervous and awkward chuckle, him clearing his throat and looking out the window.

 

You did so too, feeling pressure from this situation. You didnt have time to reject her claim, so the idea of you two being a couple lingered.

 

A few minutes pass by, Twinblast trying to chance the subject by telling you stories about his childhood and letting you talking about yours as well. Your order finally arrives , luckily with a different waitress.

 

She places the food and drinks down, walking away once again. You sniff at what you and him ordered and you weren't gonna lie, the muffin smelled delicious. You both take a bite of your foods, letting out a moan of content with the food.

 

After another bite, you sipped your hot chocolate when he asks a question out of the blue.

 

" Why did you ask me out to this anyways? "

 

You almost stopped your swallowing, but continued right away as to not seem weird. You couldn't outright say it was because you thought he was devilishly handsome, or that you admired him. All hell would break loose inside yourself if you ever admitted that to him.

 

Trying to avoid answering, you throw a question back at him, using a joking tone to hide your nervousness " well, what about you huh? How about you go first? " he raised an eyebrow, letting out a chuckle. " Alright , well, to be honest, I need to learn to become... A better person. "

 

You were surprised that he actually went first and stated an honest reason. Although, you were confused about it. " What do you mean? " he questioned.

 

He rubs the back of his neck again, which you can new see its a habit of his. Looking away as to catch his thoughts, he lets out a sigh.

 

" I think the others have warned you about my past. My past of having no self control and letting my emotions get best of me, pushing aside logic. " he finally says, looking down as he does, clutching his knuckles.

 

" I was an immature child back then, loving all the attention I could get. i was so stupid and caught up in my younger years that I...made some mistakes with multiple woman. " he hung his head low. " and I regret everything I've done that hurt them. I fucked up, badly. I wish I could go back and slap myself, make myself not go down the path I was on. "  His hand rub his temples, regreting having to remember every horrible decision he's made in the past.

 

You felt so much pity for him. He has gone through a lot, and you coudltn imagine the struggles he goes through now having to redeem himself. The man you thought had no guilt on him or any sort of weakness was spilling out his emotions out to you. But why?

 

" Thats why now I'm trying to change myself. Change how I act. " he looks up at you, locking eyes. " Ive been looking for someone to help me, but almost every girl I've attempted to won't give me a chance. They ethier heard of my actions or think I'm gonna do them and leave. " huffing out a bit, he has a look of defeat on his face. " I tried multiple times but failed. I was about to give up but thats when you came into the picture. " he face changed once again, this time to a look of happiness.

 

" I'm just... So thankful that you're giving me a chance, something thats rare to find these days. "

 

You flash him a smile, placing your hand on his, calming his tense muscles. " Of course, I'm just surprised that youre telling me all this, seeing as thought you barely know me and all. "

 

" Heh about that.. " giving off once again a nervous vibe, he looks to the window, avoiding eye contact. " I've actually been interested in you for a while. "

 

Right when he said that, you stare at his shyness plastered on his face. What? He's been interested in you? You? The more you think about it, the more red your face becomes and you pull back your hand, fidgeting around with your fingers. " Wait... You're serious? Oh man.. " you look down, trying to hide your happiness in the smile but failing.

 

Noticing this, he laughs a bit. " I'm guessing you might be into me as well? How cute princess. "

 

Once again, he uses that name. Although this time you can let your guard down and enjoy this one.

 

You do what he does and also rub the back of your neck, letting out a laugh of shyness. " Yea.. Guess the cats out of the bag huh.. "

 

You both sit there, feeling happiness, nervousness, multiple emotions and feelings all at once. You both just basically confessed to each other, and no one really knows how to break the ice.

 

Luckily, the waitress comes back and places the bill, and leaves once again. Using this as a way to start a conversation, you quickly state that you'll pay for the meal.

 

Twinblast shakes his head, " nah I'll take care of this one, and the next one~ " he gives off another wink at you.

 

You hide your mouth, covering a smile. Guess that means another hang out coming up. Well, at this point, a date really.

 

" Finee~ "you say as you and him get out of your seats and head downstairs.

 

He pays for the bill and you both head out. Stretching, you remembered you need to catch up on a show you've been really interested.

 

" Oh man, I gotta do finish up something, do you mind if I go head back home? " you ask, not wanting to be rude.

 

" Thats fine (Y/N) ~. Have fun hun~ " he says, leaving a peck on your forehead. You giggle a bit, rubbing the area a bit. You both say your goodbyes, heading off in opposite directions.

 

You internally celebrate, having a wide smile on your face, feeling all sorts of glee. You finally did it, stepping out your comfort zone finally paid off.

 

You were finally going to change him.


End file.
